justice_league_actionfandomcom-20200222-history
Phased and Confused
"Phased and Confused" is the forty-second episode of Justice League Action. Summary General Zod has a special prism which causes the Justice League members to begin to fade into the Phantom Zone, and to halt this they have to try to alert the unaffected Booster Gold which does not prove to be easy. Featuring Story Superman and Wonder Woman arrive in the Watchtower in response to a call from Batman who shows them a satellite recording of a solar flare. As they watch, they see the figure of General Zod appear, who has been released from the Phantom Zone by the event. Batman complains that they would have known about this earlier if Booster Gold had been on his watch, and he switches the display to show Booster fast asleep. The superheroes anticipate that Zod may try to use the Phantom Zone projector to release his two companions and also might make use of the Kryptonian prism that is at S.T.A.R. Labs. Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman head over there, leaving the now awake Booster Gold behind. At S.T.A.R. Labs, Zod breaks in and takes the prism in which he can see the other two villains. Then, the three superheroes arrive and a fight ensues. Eventually, Batman uses the projector on Zod and its beam refracts through the prism, bathing everyone in an odd energy. Zod vanishes, leaving the prism behind, which the superheroes take back to the Watchtower. There, looking at the prism, they can see two of the villains but not Zod. Then, suddenly, the three superheroes begin to fade away and become intangible so that they can barely touch anything or speak to anyone. Superman says that they are phasing out of existence and will soon be in the Phantom Zone. They need to get someone else to use the projector to un-phase them. At that point, Booster Gold comes in with pizza and sits down and starts to eat. He cannot see or hear the others who are trying to get his attention. With their remaining tangibility they make a series of attempts to get the scatterbrained Booster to respond (warning message, flashing light, writing on a mirror) but he shows more interest in wearing their spare uniforms. Finally, they leave a trail of sweets to a dollar bill on the projector and stand in the path of its beam. But as Booster unintentionally triggers the projector, General Zod, who had phased out earlier, appears and absorbs the beam. He is restored to normal and, knocking Booster aside, fires the projector at the prism which frees the other two Kryptonians. Now, finally, Booster can see Batman through the prism and, reading his lips, carries out his plan. Turning to Zod he asks to be united with his colleagues in the Phantom Zone, but, as the beam is fired at him, he raises the prism in its path and the three superheroes are released, even though he is sent to the Zone. An extensive fight then follows between heroes and villains with Zod trying to use the projector to dispose of his opponents. But Superman uses some reflective material to send the beam back at the villains and they vanish into the Phantom Zone. The superheroes can see Booster Gold in the prism but show no inclination to release him. Notes *The episode title is a reference to the phrase "dazed and confused", which is the title of a song by Jake Holmes and a 1993 comedy film. *General Zod proclaims that all shall "kneel before him", a phrase of the character popularized by Terrance Stamp's portrayal of Zod in the film Superman II. Gallery Category:Episodes